Accompanying the progress of technology, business machines corresponding to computer peripherals such as printers, scanners, facsimile machines can help increase the efficiency by which information is processed, which has made them increasingly popular. Furthermore, accompanying the technological development of one machine with multiple function, more and more business machines have multiple functions such as facsimile, scanning, photo-offset and printing; not only ensuring that the business machines have the ability to process multiple documents, but also allowing their volume to be reduced. In addition, the assembly procedures thereof are simple (involving connecting them with a telephone line, a network cable and power cord), and they can also be used in coordination with a computer, which has contributed to their popularity.
A comprehensive survey of business machines such as printers, photocopiers, scanners and facsimile machines, demonstrates that they all can be installed with an automatic document feeder (ADF) capable of feeding paper one page at a time. Please refer to FIG. 1, which illustrates a conventional paper output structure for an automatic document feeder, at least constituted by a paper feeding roller A1, rotating shaft A2, copper sleeve A3, spring A4, cover A5 and mounting bracket A6, where the paper feeding roller A1 is placed around the rotating shaft A2, the copper sleeve A3 is installed on the side of the paper feeding roller A1, the spring A4 is placed around the copper sleeve A3, and the assembly of the paper output structure is finally completed by installing a work piece made from the aforementioned assembly steps in the mounting bracket A6 after the cover A5 is covered on the spring A4.
However, components of the conventional paper output structure for an automatic document feeder are complicated; not only is the cost of individually manufactured components manufactured higher, but a tolerance between each two components must be considered while they are being assembled. In addition, the assembly's operation is difficult and tedious.